SICK
by Akise Mao-chan
Summary: Levi sakit saat upacara bendera. Ia pingsan lalu digotong ke UKS oleh kouhai nya yang manis, Eren. Ternyata ia kurang tidur. Juga tidak sarapan. Minum susu saja tidak. Tapi entah kenapa hal ini justru membuatnya untung! AU-HIGHSCHOOL, slight rivetra, TSUNDERE!LEVI, MEGELNO!LEVI ...


**Summary: Tiba-tiba Levi pingsan saat upacara. Ia harus istirahat di UKS ****hingga kesadarannya membaik! Dan entah malaikat apa yang menyertainya, keberuntungan selalu dipihaknya saat ini!**_**Oh My God!~ **_**#AU-HighSchool!**

**PERINGATAN: mungkin ada kesalahan EYD, atau beberapa typo …tapi saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin! Di sini Levi benar-benar menyebalkan! Tak ada maksud menyinggung maupun nge-bash chara, yaa … Soalnya saya cinta Levi. Seluruh tindakan yang tidak baik di fanfic ini, dilarang ditirukan! TERIMAKASIH!**

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN milik HAJIME ISIYAMA, saya hanya meminjam tokohnya. CERITA INI DIBUAT BERDASARKAN ****IMAJINASI SAYA (dan beberapa kejadian di kelas)**

_**LAST**__, __**HAPPY READING!**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**SICK**

**(T, HUMOR-sedikitROMANCE-samasekalitidakANGST, 1765 **_**word**_**)**

**.**

**.**

Levi berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju kelasnya. Teman-temannya sudah berlari menuruni tangga, hendak ke lapangan untuk upacara. Sementara ia harus meletakkan tas dulu.

Murid yang upacara sambil membawa tas akan mendapat hukuman berupa foto narsis dengan memakai bandana warna hijau untuk laki-laki, dan mengenakan make up menor untuk perempuan. Hukuman untuk anak terlambat juga sama. Cukup mengerikan untuk dibayangkan apalagi dilakukan.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya, Levi berusaha berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal. Ia hampir jatuh untuk beberapa kali. Langkahnya terhuyung-huyung. Levi berhenti sejenak dan memijat pelan pelipisnya, lalu kembali berlari.

Kepalanya sangat pusing, kemarin tidur cuma sebentar. Hanya untuk menonton film romance di televisi. Ia merasa bodoh karena menyukai film kayal begitu. Tetapi tetap saja menontonnya. Bodoh banget memang. Padahal nilainya selalu A+.

Untung saja ia bisa datang ke lapangan tepat pada waktunya. Nyaris saja ia jadi bahan potretan guru-guru. Membayangkan dirinya dengan bandana dan berpose alay … ieuh, mengerikan! Bukan, menjijikkan!

"Hahh … hahh …" Levi berhenti di barisan teman-teman sekelasnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Mike yang ada di depannya mendecih, "hei!"

"Hahh … apa? Hahhh … hahh …" jawab Levi, masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Maklum, baru selamat dari jahanam sekolah.

"Jangan bernafas di dekatku! Bau!" ujar Mike jujur. "Kau makan apaan, sih?!"

"Perkedel jengkol … hahhh … hahh …" Levi menjawab dengan jujur juga. Mike langsung tutup hidung.

"Makananmu tidak wajar," komentar Irvin.

"Wajahmu tuh yang gak wajar!" Levi melotot. _'Kenapa bisa setampan itu!?' _tambah Levi DALAM HATI. Ternyata cuma iri.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan banyak bacot! Nanti bau jengkolnya menyebar!" gerutu Mike.

"Jangan hina pengharum ruangan! Haaaahhhh …" Levi malah menghela nafas di hadapan Mike. Mike dan yang lain klepek-klepek. Ternyata sifat Levi begini saat tidak dilihat gadis itu. Petra maksudnya. Doi lagi ada di barisan paling belakang, barisan PMR.

Sekarang saatnya pengibaran bendera. Tangan kanan dalam posisi hormat. Kepala mendongak ke atas melihat bendera yang makin lama kian naik. Lagu pengiring mulai mengalun di lapangan itu.

Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan membuat Levi semakin pusing. Kepalanya cenat-cenut, kaki dan tangannya dingin, tubuhnya terasa lemah. Seperti mau pingsan.

"Hei, wajahmu pucat. Tidak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba Petra di belakangnya.

"A-ah, aku baik. Ngapain kau ke sini? Keberadaanmu mengotori udara di sekelilingku!" jawab Levi dengan kata-kata pedas. "Perasaan dari tadi yang mengotori udara itu ka—AAARRGGHH!" pernyataan Erd terpotong, kakinya kesakitan diinjak Levi.

"Aku hanya berkeliling mencari ada yang sakit atau tidak. Kalau kau sakit silahkan bilang, ya!" ujar Petra sambil berlalu, dengan ukiran senyum di bibirnya. Membuat wajahnya yang biasa menjadi tampak manis. Ia juga tahan dengan kata-kata pedas Levi. Gak heran kalau Levi menaksirnya. Apalagi mereka cukup akrab di pramuka.

"Sakit, huh? Memangnya aku selemah itu?" gumam Levi percaya diri. Gak nyadar kalau dirinya memang butuh istirahat.

Akhirnya upacara hampir sampai ke tahap akhir. Ceramah pembimbing. Ini adalah bagian paling membosankan dari upacara yang memakan waktu paling lama. Apalagi kalau kata-katanya diulang terus-menerus. Pingin copot sepatu terus lempar ke sasaran! Tapi itu tidak sopan namanya …

"Nah, anak-anak … jadi kalau pipis di toilet itu jangan diluar kloset! Kan jadi pesing! Jangan lupa disiram. Kasihan orang yang memakai setelahmu kalau gak disiram! Nanti jadi pesing, makanya jangan pipis diluar kloset! Menjijikkan! Pesing! Siapa yang mau toilet tercemar?" nasehat Pak Pixis dengan kata diulang-ulang.

Gak tahu kalau wajah Levi yang sudah memerah. Menahan nafsu untuk menikahi Pixis. Eh salah –menahan nafsu untuk melemparinya dengan kerikil.

Levi jadi tambah pusing saja. Perutnya juga keroncongan. Salahkan dia yang malas sarapan. Minum susu saja nggak. Malah dibuang ke wastafel biar emaknya gak marah-marah karena gak dia minum. Dasar bejat. Pantesan gak tinggi-tinggi.

Tiba-tiba Levi merasakan konsentrasinya membuyar. Ia hendak memanggil nama Mike yang di depannya, mau minta tolong. Sayangnnya tenggorokannya tak dapat mengeluarkan suara. Tak lama setelah itu pandangannya menjadi kabur dan memburam. Hingga akhirnya jadi hitam legam.

**BRUAAAKKKK! **–Ia merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah. Kenapa gak ada yang menahannya jatuh, sih? Ngenes! Padahal ia gak berat. (Erd: bukan gitu, ntar takutnya dikira humu!)

"LEVI?!" terdengar suara teman-temannya yang menyerukan namanya.

"Uwahh, ternyata si tua bangka itu bisa pingsan juga, toh … Injak-injak saja, yuk!" samar-samar ia mendengar suara Connie, adik kelasnya. Disusul dengan sorakan yang lainnya. Padahal dia belum tua-tua amat. Apa paling keren (dan tua) seangkatan itu bisa disebut tua bangka?

Yang ia pikirkan sekarang cuma, _'OH MY GOD! WHY AM I DEAD NOW? I WILL DRINK MILK EVERYDAY IF I CAN ALIVE AGAIN! PLEASEEEE! Aku gak pingin mati disek, Gusti! Huhuhu …'_

Uhh … lebay! Dan kenapa harus pakai bahasa campuran?

.

.

.

Terbangun dengan kepala, badan, dan kaki masih utuh, senang sekali rasanya. Padahal ia baru saja mimpi ketabrak truk gandeng. Mungkin dalam mimpi ia diselamatkan Petra kali, ya … Eh, tapi kenapa tangannya lecet begini?

"Aku di UKS …" gumam Levi ketika melihat sekelilingnya. Tubuhnya terbaring di kasur putih. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, berjalan mencari petugas PMR yang berjaga. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan dan menemukan sosok dengan surai kuning madu. Petra!

"Ah, Levi! Kau sudah sadar? Apa sudah baikan?" sapa Petra lembut. Ia duduk di sebuah _bench _bersama petugas PMR yang lain. Levi hanya mengangguk.

"Oh, maaf … tanganmu jadi agak luka, karena panik aku menyeretmu tadi …" lanjut Petra. Levi mengibaskan tangannya, "gak masalah."

"Kau mau kembali ke kelas?" tanya Petra. Levi mengangguk lagi.

"Rapikan dulu rambutmu, sepertinya kau tidur terlalu pulas. Hihi …" ucap seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang. Crista Renz, adik kelasnya yang mendapat julukan 'malaikat kecil'.

Levi melihat dirinya dengan _bed hair _dan iler di pipinya. Malu banget! Ditertawakan banyak orang pula. Buru-buru ia membenahinya.

"Ok, ayo ke kelas.." Petra melepas atribut PMR nya dan mendorong tubuh Levi keluar UKS. Yang didorong hanya menatap dingin.

"Kenapa? Aku bisa ke kelas sendiri!" gerutu Levi. Padahal dalam hatinya ia sedang menari tarian Hawaii sambil memakai rok dari rumput jepang.

"Tentunya aku juga ikut pelajaran, kan? Masa mau di UKS terus?" jawab Petra. Tampaknya ia jengkel sama perkataan Levi yang selalu merendahkannya.

Levi menghela nafas panjang. Tapi tidak menghadap ke Petra, takutnya masih ada bau jengkol. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas tanpa percakapan atau guyonan sedikitpun.

"Hei, terimakasih sudah menolongku tadi …" kata Levi. Petra tersenyum, "haha … nggak … yang pertama menolongmu bukan aku. Aku hanya menyeret sampai UKS …"

"Lalu, siapa?" Levi penasaran. Petra cekikikan, "dia khawatir padamu, lho!"

"SIAPA?!" Levi kembali bertanya. Menekankan suaranya, sudah tak sabar mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Eren Jeager, anak kelas 7G …"

**GROOOOKKK! **–Levi keselek kodok. Ternyata adik kelasnya. Anak bersemangat yang dekat dengannya di pramuka. Wajahnya memang manis. Sangat disayangkan kalau dia lelaki!

Secantik-cantiknya lelaki Levi lebih milih perempuan. Kenapa? Karena dia masih normal!

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di kelas. Mereka pun masuk dan mulai mengikuti pelajaran. Kasihan, pelajaran pertama justru matematika, tentang aljabar lagi. Sampai sekarang Levi tidak tahu untuk apa murid harus mempelajari aljabar. Belum tahu gunanya.

Ia duduk di bangkunya. Bangku paling depan, sebangku dengan Petra. Ketika sang guru menjelaskan, entah kenapa kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Perutnya seakan teremas. Maklum, belum makan. Levi hanya berharap waktu istirahat cepat datang.

"Kau pucat lagi …" Petra rupanya khawatir. Ia merogoh tasnya dan menyodorkan minyak kayu putih ke Levi. Levi bengong, "apa?"

"Oleskan ke pelipismu, bau-baui hidungmu dengan ini … mungkin bisa membantu …" jelas Petra. Perhatian sekali dia. levi gak salah pilih!

"Aku gak suka baunya." Tolak Levi dingin. Petra menuangkan beberapa tetes minyak itu ke tangannya dan mengoleskannya ke bawah hidung Levi. Levi bisa saja menolak aksi Petra itu. Tapi ia malah kesenangan. Susah sekali menyembunyikan wajah senangnya di balik topeng dinginnya saat itu.

"CIIEEEEE …" Hanji menyoraki mereka. Teman-temannya yang lain kaget dan langsung menoleh ke Levi dan Petra. Anak-anak cowok menangis dalam hati, gak rela Petra berbuat begitu ke Levi. Sementara anak cewek jerit-jerit gak jelas.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, mengganggu kelas sebelah!" omel guru matematika. Hening seketika.

"Cih, sudah kubilang aku gak suka baunya!" gerutu Levi. Meski dirinya yang sebenarnya sudah nge-_fly_ ke langit ke tujuh.

Levi dapat mendengar degup jantungnya sekarang. Perlakuan Petra yang tiba-tiba itu serasa mimpi. Kenapa Petra melakukan itu padanya? Kenapa perhatian sekali? Jangan-jangan Petra suka padanya? Aaarrggh! Ia mulai bertanya-tanya gak jelas pada dirinya sendiri.

**KRUYUUKKK~**

Levi mendelik. Petra menoleh padanya. Perutnya bunyi! Memalukan sekali, apalagi dia ada di samping Petra. Sang pujaan hati.

"Lapar?" tanya Petra sambil nyengir. Levi diam saja.

"Sensei! Levi lapar, wajahnya pucat. Perutnya bunyi." siapa sangka Petra bakal manggil guru.

**DEG!** –Levi malu berat! Merasakan seluruh pandangan temannya hanya tertuju padanya. Berani sekali Petra bilang gitu ke guru. Minta dicium kali! Ah, bukan saatnya bercanda! Sekarang, apa yang harus Levi lakukan agar tahan dengan rasa malunya? Teman-temannya mulai menertawakannya.

"Kau boleh makan bekalmu kalau kau mau!" kata guru MM itu. Pasrah menghadapi muridnya yang selalu ada-ada saja.

"Ya … terimakasih …" jawab Levi dengan muka datar. Padahal ia gak bawa bekal.

"Nih!" Petra memberikan bento buatannya ke Levi. Cowok-cowok memandang Levi sirik. Levi malah menatap Petra dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi. Sok polos.

"Apa?"

"Buatmu. Kamu gak bawa, kan?" Petra tersenyum lagi. Awwhh, wajah Levi jadi merah. Nolak gak bisa, mau nerima juga sungkan, dilihatin yang lainnya.

"Kau nanti makan apa?"

"Aku? Sebenarnya aku sudah makan tadi pagi …"

"Bukan, untuk makan siang nanti kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku bisa beli di kantin. Sekarang Levi makan itu saja, kantin juga belum buka, kan?"

Bisa saja ini kesempatan Levi seumur hidup, jadi Levi menerimanya saja.

Ternyata sakit juga bisa membawa keuntungan untuk cowok berdarah Prancis ini. Orang bejo memang lebih untung dari orang mlarat.

"Levi, kalau makan diluar! Ntar kamu dapat poin kalau makan di kelas!" Petra mengingatkan. Levi manggut-manggut. Dia pernah hampir ketipu waktu kakak kelasnya bilang, 'kumpulkan poin sebanyak-banyaknya, dan dapatkan hadiahnya!' saat awal-awal masuk sekolah ini.

Ternyata poin yang dimaksud itu pelanggaran peraturan, dan hadiahnya keluar dari sekolah.

Yah, untuk sekarang, nikmati saja segala keuntungannya di sekolah ini. Jadi ketua osis, ketua kelas, dan ketua di pramuka! Sibuk tapi bejo! Wahahaha!

**TAMAT**

**-dengan nanggung-**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebenarnya saya mau nerusin sampai batin saya benar-benar puas! <strong>

**Tapi takut kepanjangan :'v **

**Gomen ne … **

**Oh ya, thanks sudah baca sampai sini! Nice to meet you! :v /**

**~AKISE MAO-CHAN~**


End file.
